True Friendship
by bluejay1234
Summary: Naruto is new at school with a tragic past. Will Sasuke be his friend?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1: New Student

Sasuke stared out the window as he waited for class to begin. Kakashi was always late, unless he was threatened by Anko (She found out how important those Icha Icha Paradise books were for him when they first started dating about 3 years ago).

Kakashi was Sasuke's guardian. He had been ever since his brother Uchiha Itachi had gone on an insane killing spree and killed his parents. The police had found him the next day, slumped in an alley. He died the same day due to an overdose of drugs.

Sasuke grimaced as he remembered the condition in which they had found Itachi. He had started showing less emotion since then. He rarely smiled and this was the main reason for Kakashi's useless worrying. He worried that his parents' death along with his brother had left Sasuke traumatized. Sasuke on the other hand was coping with this problem in his own way- with a calm and cool behaviour outside whereas inside he was breaking up.

Kakashi entered the class and started his algebra lesson by introducing some new topic.

"Class, we are going to be looking into finding the G.C.F and L.C.M of algebraic expressions. We will begin with…"

He stopped when the door opened to reveal Iruka their Organic Chemistry teacher. He smiled at Kakashi and then said, "Sorry for interrupting your class, Kakashi. I came to introduce the new student to all of you." He said addressing the whole class in the end.

"Class, meet Naruto Namikaze." He said stepping inside followed by a blond guy in black jeans and a purple t-shirt with an orange swirl on the front. He was tall and had cerulean blue eyes, but his most striking feature where six thin scars, three on each cheek. He lifted his head from where he had been staring at the ground and muttered, "Hi."

That was all it took for the girls to start swooning over him.

"Sooooo, hot!" Ino exclaimed.

"He's mine Ino-pig" Sakura shot at her, literally drinking in the sight of Naruto.

The girls kept muttering and exclaiming about Naruto while the boys just stared at him impassively.

He was clearly unhappy as he just stood there as Iruka spoke with Kakashi in a soft whisper which could be heard all over the class. He stared out the window as Kakashi asked, "How come we have a new student in the middle of the year?"

"From what I hear, he is related to the principal, Tsunade and her brother the assistant principal, Jaraiya."

"Oh."

Kakashi said before looking at Naruto and saying, "Go sit next to Sasuke, over there Naruto." Pointing to the only empty desk in the whole place which wasn't occupied due to the deadly glares he gave anyone who sat there. Naruto nodded and walked over to the desk and slumped into it.

Iruka walked out the class and Kakashi started his lesson once again. Sasuke noticed Naruto listen to Kakashi for a minute before taking out his text-book and started solving the problems. He finished all of them before Kakashi told the entire class to solve the same problems and show it to him before class ended. That gave them forty five minutes to finish 20 sums. Naruto got up and walked up to Kakashi, giving him his book. Kakashi looked at the problems for a minute before looking up at Naruto and saying, "All correct. Which school did you go to before you joined here?"

"Konaha High School", he said and started to turn when, Kakashi inhaled sharply and asked, "How did you get an admission in that school?"

"By writing the entrance exam. It also helped that I own the school."

Kakashi stared at him before saying, "You own the school. That means that you are the son of…"

" …Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto finished for him.

"Hot and filthy rich!" Sakura exclaimed at the back of the class.

Naruto grimaced before taking his book back from Kakashi and walked back to his seat. Everyone stared at him the whole way.

'Naruto Namikaze', Sasuke mused. He was the only child of Minato Namikaze, a revered business man who had saved them by lending his own home as a refugee house during the great famine and Kushina Uzumaki who had been a famous doctor for her free services to the poor. 'They were rich but kind.' Sasuke thought. But they had both been killed by the mafia gang called The Akatsuki for trying to acquire some land to build homes for the poor. The students continued to shoot glances at him.

As soon as the bell rang, Naruto all but bolted out the room. Sasuke had noticed, Naruto's expression throughout class. He had the look of someone who had suffered a great deal and seen suffering worse than his before. His eyes had no life in them.

Sasuke got up slowly and packed his bag. He had P.E next along with all his friends- Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Sakura.

He walked into the changing room to see, Naruto already in his uniform of navy blue shorts and a white t-shirt, leaning against the locker right next to his. He looked at the large group of boys before standing up straight to leave and give them some space to change.

Kiba being the most social of the group walked upto him and extended his arm," I'm Kiba. Nice to meet you, Naruto."

Naruto just nodded back.

"How troublesome. I'm Shikamaru"

"Neji"

"Shino"

"Chouji" Chouji said around a mouthful of potato chips.

"Kankuro"

"Gaara"

"The flames of youth burn brightly in you, Naruto. Hello, I'm Lee"

The look on Naruto's face was comical if you didn't look at his eyes.

"Sasuke"

Naruto nodded once before saying, "Nice to meet you all. I'm Naruto" and ducking out of the locker room before any of them could say another word.

Gai was irritating in the best of moods, but add Lee to the fray and results were ballistic.

"Okay! Ladies and gentlemen. You are going to run 15 rounds around the track course today to improve your stamina and then we will have a youthful game of dodgeball."

Everyone groaned except for Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Gaara and Naruto. Lee was jumping around in happiness and Shikamaru was staring at the clouds muttering "Troublesome" under his breath, to avoid his girlfriend, Temari hitting him over the head.

"Okay! START RUNNING NOW!" Gai yelled.

Everyone started jogging except for Lee, who was running a little ahead of the group and Naruto who was sprinting way ahead of them all.

"Whoa! What has gotten into that guy?" Temari asked.

They just shrugged as Naruto sped up even more. He reached Gai who was standing at the starting line and then increased his speed right next to him. Gai just stared at his back as Lee ran past him 20 seconds later. Naruto kept sprinting until he overtook the whole group. They just stared at him as he passed with a maniac grin on his face and hardly sweating.

Not surprisingly, Naruto finished the 15 rounds a good 8 minutes before the group and wasn't even panting. Sasuke noticed Naruto's normal expression which he had had before except for the fact that his eyes had more life in them. Gai exploded with a speech on the fire of youthfulness and stated that Naruto had more fire than Lee and himself.

Naruto winced throughout the speech and frowned when Gai picked him as a captain for dodgeball along with Lee.

Lee picked first.

"Sasuke"

"Gaara"

"Shino"

"Neji'

"Shikamaru"

"Kiba"

"Kankuro"

"The girl with the buns"

"The youthful, Sakura!"

"The girl with the messy, blonde hair." Naruto said earning a glare from, Temari.

"Ino"

"The girl with the blue hair."

"Chouji"

"Okay. Since we have a small court one team will play first while the other team tries to get them out. The second team has to stay in for longer than the first team without getting out."

Lee's team went in first while Naruto's team took positions around the large circle which was acting as the boundary.

Gai blew the whistle and Naruto threw the ball with unerring aim and got Sakura out immediately.

Temari got Ino out soon after and Chouji couldn't get out of the way on time and got hit by the same ball.

Shikamaru got out on purpose since he thought the game was too troublesome.

Tenten got Shino out and Kankuro got out with a ball from Gaara.

Lee and Sasuke were the only ones left. They dodged the balls with ease until Kiba got Lee out.

Sasuke was the only one dodging the balls, jumping high or ducking to avoid the ball.

Naruto finally got him out by hitting while he was in the process of turning to face him.

"Naruto's team has to beat a time of 10 minutes 34 seconds" Gai called out.

Naruto's team got into the circle and Sasuke got Hinata out in the first minute.

Then, Shino got rid of Temari with a fast ball.

Kiba went next and the time was 4 minutes.

Neji got out by accident when Lee's ball spun.

Gaara got hit by Sasuke and that left Tenten and Naruto inside with 4 minutes left.

They dodged like maniacs but, Tenten got hit by a tricky ball by Shikamaru.

Naruto was the only one left with 2 minutes to go.

He dodged all the balls until one came right at his face. He was standing till the last second before he bent over backwards.

Lee threw the ball back at Naruto while he was bent over. Naruto did a hand stand with the ball passing between his hands and then cart wheeled away from Shikamaru who chucked the ball at his chest where he had least chances of dodging.

Gai blew his whistle and said, "Naruto's team wins this game. Don't worry Lee, you'll win next time." Gai consoled a downcast Lee.

"Yeah! Nice dodging, Naruto" Kiba said thumping him on his back.

"Thanks, Kiba" Naruto said with a smile.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Meet the Gang

Everyone stared as Naruto walked down the corridor. He suddenly felt two people holding on to his hands. He looked to see two girls holding on to both his hands. The blonde, from his P.E class, was on his left.

"Hello, Naruto." She said coyly.

Naruto looked to his other side to see the pink head, also from his P.E class on his right.

"Hi, Naruto."

Naruto stared straight ahead and said, "Let me go."

They didn't let go, so he wrenched his hands from their grip and ran down the corridor to his Chemistry class. He ran inside and took a seat next to the guy called, Kiba.

"Hey, what's the matter, man?" he asked before his question was answered with the door bursting open and two voices shouting in unison, "Naruto".

"Leave him alone, Ino-pig."

"He's mine, forehead girl."

Naruto put his head down on the table and groaned.

Kiba just smiled as he thought of the blonde's plight. He moved his desk away a bit to give the two girls some space.

Iruka entered exactly at that moment and barely sparing a glance at them said "Sakura, Ino, get back to your seats."

Kiba smirked, 'The gang is going to love this' he thought.

Naruto lifted his head up to hear what Iruka was teaching and after a minute, took out his textbook and finished writing all the answers for the text back questions.

Ten minutes later, Naruto put his pen down just as Iruka said, "I expect you to submit your notebooks with the text back questions answered, tomorrow."

Naruto got up and gave his book to Iruka.

"So, is it true?"

"What?"

"You know, Kakashi was saying…"

"Yeah. It's true."

"If you need any help Naruto, come to me, anytime."

"OK."

Naruto got his bag and walked out of class.

He went up to the roof and lay down on it with his bag acting as a pillow. He stared at the passing clouds for a while before he drifted into sleep.

**Dream:**

He had been only nine years old.

Naruto was running down the street. He was being chased by some guys with guns. He ran into the mansion and rushed through the living room to his parents' room.

He opened the door and stared shocked at the scene inside.

His father was at the foot of the bed with a bullet hole through his head while his mom was sitting on her chair with a shocked look on her face, as she stared with unseeing eyes at her husband, also with a bullet through her head.

The two men had come up behind, Naruto and one of them asked, "We did a good job, didn't we?"

Naruto screamed out loud and sank to his knees, sobbing loudly.

"Hmmm, quite a weakling." One of the men said, "Let's see how he reacts to some pain."

With that the man flipped him over and said, "You'll look pretty with these new scars across your face."

Grinning maniacally, he took out a pocket knife and made a thin and long cut across his face. Naruto screamed in agony. The man made two more cuts on that cheek before making two more cuts on the other cheek. They left him bleeding and broken outside his parents' bedroom.

He got up and walked into the room. He picked up the phone and dialed the number for the police station.

"Hello, what is the problem?"

Naruto opened his mouth and screamed out all his sadness and agony into the phone before fainting and falling on his father's lap.

**End Dream**

Naruto woke up with a jerk as the bell rang for lunch break.

That was the tenth time, he had had that nightmare since the time he had paid homage to his parents' graves.

He felt his face and wiped away the tears running a finger along one of the whisker like scars.

He pushed himself up against the wall and stared out over the school with a blank look on his face.

He didn't notice when there were footsteps on the stairs leading to the roof. The door opened and Sasuke walked in with his friends. He stopped ten steps inside when he saw Naruto, slumped against the wall, staring out at the grounds. Sakura and Ino, seeing him, rushed up to him and held on to his hands. Naruto looked at them with a blank look on his face before realizing that everyone was there and jumping to his feet. He looked around at everyone before he started to walk towards the door.

"Hi", Sasuke said stepping in front of him.

"Hey."

"I'm Sasuke."

"We've met." The blonde said dismissively before walking to the door.

Sasuke glared at his back, 'How dare he ignore me?'

Kiba stepped in front and said, "Hey man, you do not talk like that to Sasuke Uchiha."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd be wishing for death other wise."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a smile before saying, "Death would be welcome." And walking out the door.

Sasuke stared at his back as he left, 'What was with that guy?'

"Umm, meet the gang?" Temari said and grinned.


End file.
